In the prior art processes of packaging items, such as potato chips, hardware bolts, etc. in flexible packages, the plastic material has been frequently passed through a web forming system. Plastic material is drawn from a large roll and formed into a substantially tubular configuration. The side ends of the material, as they assume the tubular configuration, are heat-sealed to one another to form a back seal for the plastic bag. During the same operation, at some given location, the cross section of the tubular configuration of plastic is sealed to form the bottom of the bag. After the items are loaded into the bottom sealed and back-sealed plastic material (in its tubular configuration), the plastic material is sealed at a second cross-section location to effect the top closure of the sealed package. Heretofore, the top of a preceding bag (in a train of bags being loaded) was sealed at virtually the same time as the bottom of a subsequent bag (in the train of bags being loaded) and a knife device cut the plastic between the sealed top and sealed bottom of the two bags. Heretofore, in sealing the top of a loaded bag while sealing the bottom of a subsequently loaded bag, there was no difference effected in the bond strengths of the top and bottom location. Accordingly, users have had difficulty in opening a plastic bag of, for instance, potato chips and the like. This problem has been dealt with to some extent by providing a "cut-out" at the top seal. The user has been invited to "tear" the top seal at the "cut-out". The problem which has arisen in the "tear" arrangement is that if the top seal is as good a seal as the bottom seal, then attempts to tear the "cut-out" simply do not enable the user to open the package. It has been found that to effect a good "tear" condition, the plastic should be heated at a different temperature than it was heated to effect a seal. The present invention provides a heating station which enables the bottom seal of each bag to be sealed at a higher temperature than the top seal of each bag and thus, the user can readily open the package.